


The Jack to My Mark

by Gosarah15



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gosarah15/pseuds/Gosarah15
Summary: No real summary, but I wanted to post something in honour of Jack reaching 14 Million and Mark reaching 16 Million.This REALLY short story was inspired by some events that went down a few days ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my boyfriend<3  
> Remember: you're the Jack to my Mark

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out to see that Sean's calling. I quickly swipe to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mark." The Irish accent makes my heart skip a beat.

"What's up? Why'd you decide to call me at..." I check the clock on the wall. "10:00 at night?"

He hesitates for a moment before speaking. "Did you see the texts that Felix sent from your phone?"

Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Felix took my phone for a solid fifteen minutes before he unlocked the door to my bathroom and dashed out of my house. I checked my phone to make sure he didn't say anything stupid to my friends, but nothing out of the ordinary showed up.

"Uh, no. I didn't think he sent anything from my phone."

Jack laughs a bit. "Well, I'll just tell you that he wrote a bunch of shite you might not want to know about."

I raise an eyebrow. "Did he write a bunch of embarrassing crap about me?"

His breath hitches. I can tell he's not telling me something.

"Well... Uh..." He's trying to find the right way to say it. "Mark, he told me you like me."

I can feel my face heat up and my hands start to get all sweaty. "Oh, well..." My voice trails off. I really don't want to say anything stupid.

"Was he telling the truth?"

I chuckle, trying to shake of the embarrassment. "Yeah, I guess you could call it a hopeless crush."

"Hopeless?"

"Well, yeah. You probably don't feel the same way, so it's kinda hopeless."

The line goes silent for a moment and I'm worried he hung up or something.

"I do, it's just..."

"Wait, what?"

"I like ya too, Mark."

"...but...?" I try to get him to finish his thought. My heart is beating a lot faster now.

“But I’m not sure I want to be in a relationship right now.” My heart drops. “Of course, I need to think about it for a while.”

I force myself to reply. “Of course. Take all the time you need.”

“Thanks, Mark.” I smile to myself. “Hey, i’ve gotta go, but I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Okay,” I say, a grin still pasted to my face.

He hangs up and I go to lie on my bed and think about what just happened.

Of course I want to be in a relationship with him, but I’m not going to go and force him into anything if he doesn’t want it. I think about the different ways this can go.

One, he says he doesn’t want to date and that’s that. We stick to being friends since that’s what we’re good at.

Two, he pushes me away because I stressed him out with this and I never speak to him again. I feel like crying just thinking about it.

Three, he and I start dating… But, of course, I’ve never had a boyfriend. I don’t really know what “dating” means. I’d probably screw it all up and he’ll dump me for someone better. But at least we’ll be together and happy up till that.

I’m not sure whether I’m going to throw up or cry with anticipation. But I can’t really do anything.

All I can do is wait.

 

 

What feels like weeks (most likely days) pass and, after a while of ignoring the subject altogether and talking like nothing happened between us, I get a text message from him.

**_Hey, can we talk about what happened a few days ago?_ **

I hesitate, but quickly type, _**sure** , _before I can change my mind.

And then the screen on my phone goes white before Sean’s contact photo pops up along with a sweet little ringtone that I picked out just for him. I slide to answer.

“Hello?”

“Hey,” I hear him speak with hesitation.

“What’s up?”

“Listen,” he starts. In my mind, he already rejected me, but I stay silent. “I don’t know what being a boyfriend means to you, Mark.”

Huh? Oh, I need to reply. “I… I don’t really know either. I’ve never dated anyone.”

“Oh,” he says. I’m not sure whether he was disappointed or relieved.

“But I do know,” I continue, “that I’d want someone who likes me for who I am and accepts all of me.”

“What if I don’t treat you the way you deserve?”

“You treat me better than anyone I know times infinity.”

The line goes silent again.

“Will be just like what we already are, but just with a label?”

I shrug, but then realize he can’t see me. “I’m not sure. I guess so.”

He hesitates. “Okay… I’m not really sure where to go from here.”

“Same here.”

“…Okay, so I guess I should do this formally?”

I raise my eyebrow as I hear him take a breath.

“Mark, will you go out with me?”

I grin wide. “Of course I will!”

“Felix will be so happy about this, won’t he?”

I chuckle. “Yeah, he will. He won’t be, though, because I vowed to kill him.”

On the other end of the line, I can hear him laugh. I smile, because his laugh is just so cute.

“Mark?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you promise me one thing?”

“Anything, Sean.”

“If we were ever to break up, will we still stay friends?”

“Of course we will! I’d hate to lose you.”

I can tell he’s smiling now. “Okay.”

I check the time. “I have to go, Jack. But I promise to text you later.”

“Okay, I’ll talk to you later!”

I’m not sure what to do next so I hang up before I say something stupid that will possibly cause him to regret asking me out.

I’m screaming internally because _Sean William McLoughlin is my boyfriend!!!_

I’m about to put my phone back into my pocket when I get a text. A little green heart next to a red heart. I smile and run my fingers through my hair before sending him the same two hearts back.


End file.
